


Beck and Call

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Foot Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants a foot massage, and who is Thor to deny him? (PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beck and Call

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : foot kink, so foot massages and toe kissing. explicit sexual content. happiness.

‘Undress me,’ orders Loki lazily the moment Thor walks into his room, fresh from the bathing room and toweling off his long hair. He blinks up at his brother, who has a book propped in his lap and his legs stretched out before him, long and lean, in a loose dark cotton trousers.

Loki is smirking, his eyes glittering, and Thor is relaxed enough after dinner and a bath to amuse his brother. He places the towel right next to Loki’s thigh, propping a hand on top of the soft pillows of the rather wide chair and looking at the trickster through his mussed, blonde hair.

‘Surely you jest. You wear but a tunic and trousers,’ he drawls, and Loki’s face slides through contemplation before settling back into its customary smugness.

‘Then massage my feet,’ he replies, a hand coming up to push back Thor’s hair and kiss him, slow and languid. Thor makes a soft sound, not used to this softness, and smiles, pressing back to taste the remnants of spiced wine, the honey of the sweets he knows Loki likes to have after a meal. Loki pulls away first, hand pushing against his brother’s shoulder, ‘well then, get to it.’

‘You’re awfully demanding,’ Thor remarks and gets a kick in the gut for it, where he catches the thin ankle in one large grasp, laughing. Settling on his knees in front of Loki, he slides a hand under the trouser leg and up his brother’s calf, pressing gently.

‘My foot, not my leg,’ snaps Loki, brow raised, unimpressed. Thor nods, hand drifting back down and pressing the pad of his thumb under the arch of his brother’s foot. Loki lets out a small, contented sigh in return.

He pays close attention to Loki’s foot, rolling his fingers over the arch, pressing on top, cupping the heel and squeezing the space between the ankle. It doesn’t take long for Loki to drop his book on the floor and simply watch his brother touch him. Thor doesn’t mind – he preens under attention and resolves to make this better, laying his fingers all along the top of Loki’s foot and rolling them.

‘Ah,’ gasps Loki, and his pupils are blown, toes curling. Thor repeats the gesture and gets the same response. He wants to laugh. Instead, he busies himself with the underside of Loki’s foot, rolling both his thumbs at the arch and pushing upwards under the toes. ‘Yes, more,’ murmurs Loki, and Thor can see the long, pale fingers press against his thighs. It does not surprise him that Loki is half-hard. His extremities have always been sensitive.

Thor rubs circles in the skin until Loki is squirming, and saying, ‘other foot, now.’ His gasps and low moans of appreciation have Thor’s cock twitching, but he won’t admit it, not until his brother is like honey in his hands. Loki kicks up his other foot and Thor catches it around the ankle, bending his neck to kiss the first toe. ‘Of course, brother.’

Loki’s mouth parts and he licks his lips, watching with shining eyes. Thor smiles up at him. ‘I’m sure your cock is feeling restrained by now.’ The exasperated snort that escapes his brother is worth the quip. He watches the pale hands undo the breeches on the trousers and pull out a flushed, hardened dick. He is definitely aroused now.

‘Don’t stop _now_ ,’ drawls Loki, stroking his cock slowly, and Thor massages with renewed vigor. He presses against the skin, tilting the foot back and pressing right where the arch begins near the heel. Loki hums, and Thor kisses the spot where his fingers have been, earning another pleased sound.

Again, Thor lays his fingers on top of Loki’s foot and _presses_ , rolling them, and he can feel the sinew and muscle fold and move along with him. His brother arches, his fingers right around the base of his cock, as he moans low at the sensation. Thor’s mouth is dry. He takes one hand and undoes his own breeches, exposing his dick to the air.

‘That’s right, keep going,’ encourages Loki, watching him intently, amusement hidden in his eyes. Thor growls, wanting to just get up and shove his cock down the trickster’s throat, but he will not lose at this. His hands move deftly around his brother’s foot, pressing against the arch, under the skin beneath the toes, on top of the foot, just under the ankle bone.

Loki keens, and Thor smiles, before kissing his brother’s first toe. ‘Your foot _is_ clean, right?’ Loki glares at him, offended at the jab to his hygiene. Rolling his eyes, he spits out two runes and Thor feels his brother’s foot grow cool for a moment before warming back up again. ‘There, you oaf,’ snaps the man, and Thor kisses the arch in thanks.

Then he watches how his brother strokes his cock slowly before swallowing down a toe and _sucking_. Loki groans, grip tightening around his dick, as precome beads at the tip. ‘Don’t stop, Thor, do _not_ stop,’ he says in a rush, hips beginning to roll into his grasp. Thor grips his own cock, touching his leaking head and sliding the slick precome to make the strokes easier.

He pulls back from Loki’s foot, blowing against the spit-slick skin and making his brother shiver and buck. Then Thor moves along, laying licks and kisses, biting at the skin right on above where the foot arches. His brother writhes. Thor fucks into his own fist as he sucks a mark on top of Loki’s foot, listening to the low pants and slick sounds of his brother jerking himself off.

‘Thor, Thor, yes, like that,’ babbles Loki, his cock flushed and his hand moving rapidly over it, tugging insistently as he thumbs the head and spreads more precome. Thor does the same to his own twitching dick, feeling orgasm draw into his abdomen. He leaves kisses over top the pale skin until Loki’s foot is tucked in the crook of his neck, and bites at the ankle bone, sharp and fast.

Loki comes, spurting hot come over his fingers, as he bucks his hips and his toes curl right against Thor’s throat. He tugs the last dregs of his orgasm out, curled up and satisfied, and Thor drops Loki’s foot without ceremony, surging upwards, pressing his mouth against his brother, who opens without pause.

Loki’s hand is hot around his cock and he knows just how to twist and press his fingers against the flushed skin to make Thor growl and buck, until a dozen strokes later, he is coming, hot and thick over the other’s hand.

‘That was good,’ Loki informs him when they have both curled up in the chair and Thor is busy leaving kisses on his brother’s collarbone. ‘A king puts all his efforts into any task,’ replies Thor primly, and receives punch in the shoulder for it. He thinks of retaliating but pushes the thought away, for Loki is pressed against him despite the injury, and he is too warm and sated to do anything but smile.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this, but I do hope it worked for you! :)
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/29354567991/beck-and-call-nc-17-thor).


End file.
